


come into my arms

by Wonhoe (insertfobsonghere)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Showki if you squint, theyre like actual parents mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfobsonghere/pseuds/Wonhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♡ Person A teases Person B about getting sleepy after having sex. As B is falling asleep, the last thing they say is “I’m going to marry your idiot ass.” A then gets flustered, pulls B tenderly into their arms and falls asleep together with B ♡</p><p>aka wonhyuk fluff because everyone needs a little wonhyuk in their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	come into my arms

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was found here:
> 
> http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/143911795844/otpprompts-person-a-teases-person-b-about
> 
> hope you enjoy ♡

"Ah, hyung, that's kind of adorable."  
"What?" Hoseok's voice was barely a murmur and he didn't even bother to open his eyes properly.  
"You're so sleepy after sex.", Minhyuk continued, pressing a tentative kiss to Hoseok's shoulder, not sure whether he was still allowed to. "Every time we do this you're dead to the world after."  
"Mmmmh." Hoseok leaned into him and Minhyuk wasn't even sure if he'd listened properly. "Yeah, I guess."  
"You guess?"  
No reply, just a tiny sigh and then Hoseok who was miraculously curling into him, trying to tuck his head underneath Minhyuk's chin and Minhyuk let him, naturally, because truth be told, he'd been waiting for this moment forever.  
"Okay that's so adorable that it's almost scary."  
Still, he wrapped his arms around Hoseok, feeling like this was probably the first and last time this was actually happening, until Hoseok shifted a little and managed to actually glare at him in the most tired way possible, mumbling: "I'm going to marry your idiot ass."  
And then, as if nothing happened, Hoseok nestled back into Minhyuk's chest, huffing a little before finally settling down.  
When Minhyuk finally managed to close his mouth, Hoseok was fast asleep, clutching the hem of Minhyuk's hoodie as if he was afraid that Minhyuk would leave him and it was probably the weirdest situation of Minhyuk's life. Hoseok wasn't affectionate, normally, neither were they anything more than special friends.  
"Did you just propose to me?", Minhyuk mumbled more to himself than anything else, a huge smile spreading on his face. "Hyung, you're getting cuter every day, I'm impressed."  
When he finally relaxed as well, nuzzling Hoseok's hair, Minhyuk tried to forget about the fact that Hoseok would probably never mention this again, or that tomorrow would be awkward as heck and tried to concentrate on the softness of his sleeping lover instead, because honestly it was the only thing that mattered.

-

"It was about time." Kihyun looked incredibly pleased when he turned his head to exchange a glance with Shownu. "I told you it would happen sooner or later."  
"Yeah, I guess." Shownu bit his lip, looking at the tangle of limbs that was Hoseok and Minhyuk once again. "How are we going to tell the children?"  
"They'll tell them themselves.", Kihyun said lightly. "Besides I'm sure everyone knows already, it's been pretty obvious."  
"I'm sure you're right."  
"Aren't I always?" Kihyun winked and pulled Shownu's arm gently. "Come on, let's let these children sleep."


End file.
